biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Hope
Inheritance in Heaven :Colossians 1:1-14 1 Paul, an apostle of Christ Jesus through God’s will, and Timothy our brother, 2 to the holy ones and faithful brothers in union with Christ at Colossae: May you have undeserved kindness and peace from God our Father. 3 We always thank God, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, when we pray for you, 4 since we heard of your faith in Christ Jesus and the love you have for all the holy ones 5 because of the hope that is being reserved for you in the heavens. You previously heard about this hope through the message of truth of the good news 6 that has come to you. Just as the good news is bearing fruit and increasing in all the world, so it is also doing among you from the day you heard and accurately knew the undeserved kindness of God in truth. 7 That is what you have learned from our beloved fellow slave Ep′a·phras, who is a faithful minister of the Christ on our behalf. 8 He also made known to us your love in a spiritual way. 9 That is also why from the day we heard of it, we have never stopped praying for you+ and asking that you may be filled with the accurate knowledge of his will in all wisdom and spiritual comprehension, 10 so as to walk worthily of Jehovah in order to please him fully as you go on bearing fruit in every good work and increasing in the accurate knowledge of God; 11 and may you be strengthened with all power according to his glorious might+ so that you may endure fully with patience and joy, 12 as you thank the Father, who made you qualify to share in the inheritance of the holy ones in the light. 13 He is, [[Jehovah]] rescued us from the authority of the darkness and transferred us into the kingdom of his beloved Son, 14 by means of whom we have our release by ransom, the forgiveness of our sins. - Paul to the congregations of Colossae Inheritance on Earth 'Abraham's offspring from all nations of the earth will obtain a blessing' 15 And Jehovah’s angel called to Abraham a second time from the heavens, 16 saying: “‘By myself I swear,’ declares Jehovah, ‘that because you have done this and you have not withheld your son, your only one, 17 I will surely bless you and I will surely multiply your offspring like the stars of the heavens and like the grains of sand on the seashore,+ and your offspring will take possession of the gate* of his enemies. 18 And by means of your offspring all nations of the earth will obtain a blessing for themselves because you have listened to my voice.’” (Genesis 22:15-18) 'Hope in Jehovah' :Keep silent before Jehovah :And wait expectantly for him. :Do not be upset by the man :Who succeeds in carrying out his schemes. :Let go of anger and abandon rage; :Do not become upset and turn to doing evil. :For evil men will be done away with, :But those hoping in Jehovah will possess the earth. :'- Psalm 37:7-9 'Upright and blameless' :So follow the way of good people :And stay on the paths of the righteous, :For only the upright will reside in the earth, :And the blameless will remain in it. :As for the wicked, they will be cut off from the earth, :And the treacherous will be torn away from it. :'- Proverbs 2:20-22 'Great crowd out of all nations' 9 After this I saw, and look! a great crowd, which no man was able to number, out of all nations and tribes and peoples and tongues, standing before the throne and before the Lamb, dressed in white robes; and there were palm branches in their hands. 10 And they keep shouting with a loud voice, saying: “Salvation we owe to our God, who is seated on the throne, and to the Lamb.” - (Revelation 7:9, 10) 'Jehovah's Witnesses' “You are my witnesses,” declares Jehovah, “Yes, my servant whom I have chosen, So that you may know and have faith in me And understand that I am the same One. Before me no God was formed, And after me there has been none. - Isaiah 43:10 Category:New Covenant Narratives Category:True Christian Behavior